Princess Diaries VI: Princess in Heaven
by Wenders
Summary: Mia is loving her sophomore year--the only brutal disappointment is no longer going to school with Michael. But when Grandmere returns from a trip with a plan in mind for Mia, she realizes that her sophomore year will be anything but Heaven.
1. Chapter One

_September 5th, the Loft_

Today was the first day of school. Whatever happened to the first day of school being nothing but syllabus reading and introductions? I was so excited for this year because I passed Algebra last year, so I don't have to take it this year.

Oh no, I've moved onto _Geometry_ now. It's bad enough that I didn't understand all of the little a's, b's, x's, and worse yet, z's. Now we're onto using all of the above in relations to little hieroglyphics in the book. We get to figure out how to use them in relation to the area of a square! Yay! Not. So not.

Now, I don't have Michael to distract me during G&T anymore. I'm still in there with Lilly and Boris though. I don't know why they would put me in there this year, it's not like I'm flunking Algebra like I was last year.

And at least last year, I had Michael tutoring me during G&T, as well as Mr. Gianini's after-school sessions. He was especially helpful after he married Mom and moved in with us. But he's an _Algebra_ teacher. NOT a Geometry teacher! Even if they did teach him something about Geometry, I bet he'd be less helpful than he was last year.

Lilly, of course, quizzed out of Geometry. She's in Trigonometry. I'm guessing it has something to do with Geometry, but she'll be so far into her own homework she won't be able to help me.

Michael, will be at Columbia, of course, studying something really smart. Like quasars. He won't have time to help me.

This brings me to another thing. It was totally heart-wrenching to say good-bye to him when I dropped him off at Columbia. Yeah, he's only a couple of subway stops down the line, but it's not EVERY DAY. He's not living just across the Village anymore. And I can't just hop on the subway to go see him. I'll have to call an armed escort and car service to take me there, watch me while I am there visiting him [I guess to make sure that some hot Columbia undergrad doesn't kidnap me and sell me into white slavery.] and then escort me home. It's not like we'll be _alone_ or anything. And I'm sure he really doesn't have a lot of time anyway, he'll be studying all the time. Going to parties and classes. Meeting really hot co-eds...

I decided to push away my mounting pile of homework and sign onto my computer. Having DSL is so nice—I'm not tying up the phone line and I can be on whenever I want—in addition to being incredibly fast.

Just as I signed on, I got an Instant Message from Tina:

Iluvromance: Mia, I sincerely hope you have a lot less homework than I do.

FtLouie: I wouldn't count on it. I have 20 problems to do for Geometry, in addition to reading two chapters in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ to read for Wan **AND **two pages of translation for French Deux.

Iluvromance: I have the French too, I can help you during G&T tomorrow since we have it right after.

Yes, Tina got into G&T too. By some miracle, we are all in the same G&T class and the same lunch.

We have the best luck.

FtLouie: Great!

Iluvromance: _TKAM_ is really good so far. I'm one chapter into it.

At this point, I got distracted by another Instant Message.

LinuxRulz: So how was your first day?

Michael! I tried to not sound too excited when I wrote back.

FtLouie: Well, since I'm up to my eyeballs in homework, not that great. But I guess I'll scrape by. Somehow.

LinuxRulz: Let me guess: Geometry problems?

FtLouie: You know me so well. Yes, I can tell that Geometry is going to be even more of a pain in the butt than Algebra. Now we not only have a's, b's, and c's, but we have stupid shapes!

LinuxRulz: You are so not going to be a math major.

FtLouie: As if I could be a math major when I was flunking freshman Algebra for most of the first semester.

LinuxRulz: How is G&T? Lilly told me you were all in it together.

FtLouie: It's pretty great. Tina's in there too—we're going to be able to do our French together.

LinuxRulz: While, of course, listening to Boris and his violin.

FtLouie: I'm sure I'll cope. Somehow. Either that or we'll just shove him back in the supply closet.

LinuxRulz: I think we can all agree that that supply closet is the only way most of us stayed sane last year.

FtLouie: You can say that again.

I wanted to break the silence by saying something along the lines of "So, met any interesting people lately?" but I couldn't figure out how to ask this subtly. So I just lamely went:

FtLouie: How are your classes?

LinuxRulz: Slightly more difficult than Geometry. Mostly 500 person lectures on computer science and calculus.

FtLouie: Calculus?? How will I ever survive college?

LinuxRulz: You'll survive it by not taking calculus and just taking all of your writing classes. The ones that you are good at. You might have to take College Algebra, but if you come to Columbia, I can help you with that.

FtLouie: Yeah, right. As if I'd ever have the grades to make it into Columbia.

LinuxRulz: Might I remind you that you passed all of your classes with an above B-average?

FtLouie: Yeah, due to you and Mr. Gianini tutoring me and Kenny slipping me all of the answers in Bio before we broke up.

LinuxRulz: I'm sure that you will have no problems. If Mr. Gianini teaches Algebra, most likely he knows something about Geometry too.

I highly doubted this, knowing my luck. At this point, I remembered Tina.

FtLouie: Sorry Tina. I was talking to Michael about the horrors of Geometry.

Iluvromance: You aren't kidding. I understood Algebra just fine, but now there's all of these squares, and rectangles, and, I shudder to write it, triangles.

FtLouie: Those stupid triangles. They are the worst.

Iluvromance: Yes, yes they are. But anyway, Dad is making me get offline. He wants to call my grandmother in Dubai.

Tina was not as blessed as me to have DSL. She still had dial-up, just like the Moscovitzes. We said good-bye before I got back to Michael.

FtLouie: Anyway, I should probably go. Before tomorrow, I have two chapters of _To Kill a Mockingbird_, as well as 20 Geometry problems to decipher. And I have to squeeze in some sleep between now and then.

LinuxRulz: I'm sure. I should probably go as well. I have a chapter in my Astronomy book to read, and I just checked and it's over 50 pages long.

FtLouie: Remind me again how I am going to survive college.

LinuxRulz: By not taking Calculus and Astronomy.

FtLouie: Right. Well...

This was the part I always dreaded. Having to say good night.

LinuxRulz: Right. Good night.

There! He said it!

LinuxRulz: I love you.

And then he signed off! He really is the most wonderful boyfriend on the face of the planet.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter One. Please review!! Cookies to all that do!


	2. Chapter Two

_**::lays out platters of Chips Ahoy [by request], Oreos, and my personal favourite snack food, Cheez-Its.**_

**_None though until you review!!_**

**_Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed for me last time!_**

_

* * *

_

_September 6th, Homeroom_

I fell asleep last night attempting to get half-way through my Geometry problems. I have it right after English next period. I really sincerely hope that this was only to scare us and that we aren't going to have this many problems in the future.

But knowing my luck, I highly doubt it.

I don't even get the POINT of Homeroom. I'm here, aren't I? It's not like they don't take attendance in EVERY OTHER CLASS. Oh, no, they have to make sure that we are here at the get-go of every morning. What if I get a flat on the limo one day?? What if I get kidnapped by angry British royals and am shipped off to London and I don't get back in time for Homeroom? What are they going to do? Give me a detention because I didn't show up for the most pointless class of the day?

Oh, of course that's what they are going to do.

* * *

_September 6th, English_

Mrs. Wan, my new English teacher, seems really cool. If only she didn't assign two chapters of our novel of the month at a time. I mean seriously. Does it look like we really have time to read this big thick novel, even if it IS really good so far? Some of us have other things to do.

Like be tortured in Princess Lessons.

At least I'm off this week. Dad convinced Grandmére to let me have the first week of school off. She didn't agree, but what's new? She begrudgingly let me have the week off, but if, and only if, I would go to some ball with her Saturday night.

What were my options? Having to do princess lessons on TOP of all this homework I have, or go to some ball on Saturday night, which is so obviously the best choice since now that Michael is at Columbia I have no social life.

I do, however, have to help Lilly during the day film her television show, _Lilly Tells it Like It Is_. This week, I think that Lilly was thinking about filming the culture of the subway system of New York. She says that New Yorkers are famous for their public transit system, and we should address this. I had to remind her that it was dangerous for me to ride the subway alone, so we would have to bring Lars, my bodyguard along. She said that this would be good, since Lars was all tall and tan-looking, and so not American. She said he could be in it. But when I mentioned this to Lars, he said that he would go with as long as he wasn't on camera.

I can see why he wouldn't want to be. Lilly really did make him sound like a freak when she told me about it.

_

* * *

_

_September 6th, Geometry_

Oh, great!

Now, I have to finish not only the problems that I didn't finish last night, but also the next set of 20 problems!

I really need to find someone in G&T who is good at Geometry. I asked Lilly, but she said that she's in Trigonometry and while it's easy, she's got so many homework problems that between that and English, she has no time for my petty Geometry problems.

I have the feeling I could be in the same straights with Geometry as Algebra.

And guess what the teacher just said.

When I pass Geometry, next year I have to take Algebra!

AGAIN!

I really hope that this thing with Mom and Mr. G works out and she doesn't divorce him. I have the feeling I'm going to need him next year.

Better yet, I would really like it if he taught Algebra II. That way, I would have my teacher at home with me, which rocked last year whenever I needed help on my Algebra.

_

* * *

_

_September 6th, G&T_

Tina and I just finished our French homework. It really isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Things just aren't the same without Michael in this class. Sure, Mrs. Hill already went to the teacher's lounge and we locked Boris in the closet again, where he is now practicing something by a Russian composer that no one can pronounce. He seems considerably happier though. It appears that him and Lilly made up over the summer and are dating again.

Lilly was finished with her Trig homework within 20 minutes after the starting bell, so she's trying to explain to me beginning Geometry. I just don't get it.

I can see now how Algebra might be of use to me in my future occupation of running Genovia. However, Geometry will be totally pointless. So why is it required for Graduation?? Why me?

_

* * *

_

_September 7th, in the limo on the way home_

I swear, I think I'll be up until midnight doing all of this homework. I have two chapters of TKAM to read, plus 10 more Geometry problems (what I didn't get done during G&T with Lilly and Tina's help), and I have to work on my story for this month's _Atom._ Somehow, I actually made it into the actual newspaper class. And on my first day, they gave me an actual article.

Not like the one where I was covering the Jangbu Panasa prom-strike. This one is more serious.

I have to do a pre-football article. I have to do profiles on all of the football starters and how I think the season is going to pan out!

For starters...I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FOOTBALL!

And another thing: I don't really care about some guys throwing air wrapped in pigskin around a field.

I care about things like...movies, especially Star Wars and Dirty Dancing, and anything with Antonio Banderas...music...Michael Moscovitz.

Yes, I could definitely write an article about Michael. But I doubt anyone else would be interested enough to read what some guy's girlfriend has to say about him.

_Homework:_

_English: two chapters of TKAM_

_Geometry: pg. 5-7, problems 8-28_

_G&T: please_

_French: I'll do it during G&T with Tina_

_Atom: research football! Difference between Running Back and Wide Receiver a MUST!_

_PE: riiiiiiight._

Tonight is so going to suck.

* * *

**_Please read and review!! Remember: cookies to all of those who review! If I weren't a poor college student living in a dorm, you guys would get some of Ida Lopez's famous chocolate chip cookies [which, by the way, are EXCELLENT, and to those who got the Boy Meets Girl reference, extra cookies to you]._**

**_Next chapter should be shortly forthcoming!_**


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Cookies for all!_

_And I forgot something at the beginning of everything. I do not own the Princess Diaries, Mia, etc. If I did, I would not be counting pennies to pay for my college tuition, mmmkay? Do not sue me, trust me, you won't get much but a few Orlando Bloom posters and a coffee pot._

* * *

_September 7th, Homeroom_

Somehow, I managed to get all of my homework done and still get a semi-decent amount of sleep. Unfortunately, I resisted the urge to write in my journal or I wouldn't have gotten anything done.

TKAM is definitely a good book.

And, as amazing as it sounds, Mr. G was able to explain enough about squares for me to get my problems done last night. I somewhat understand it! But I have the feeling that knowing my luck, today we'll start on something hard. Like rectangles.

I did some research on , and I think I understand something about my article. I think the running back is the guy who catches something called a pitch, and the wide receiver "goes long", whatever that means.

Maybe a better idea would be just to have them point out the person I'm supposed to interview and ask THEM.

But anyway, I have an interview this afternoon with some guy named Ricky Willis. He's the back. Whatever that means.

_September 7th, Still Homeroom_

What if I make a complete idiot of myself at this interview? What if I'm interviewing one of those big guys that just hit everyone? What if I ask him some really stupid non-football-related quote?

Why couldn't have I just gotten a simple story? Like, researching Britney and Whatshisname? I'm sure EVERYONE would rather hear about Britney Spears. I know none of MY friends want to read an article about football. I know _I_ certainly would never read a story about football.

Obviously, there is a lack of reporters in the sports section. Either that or some wonderful individual wants to TORTURE me and watch me WRITHE on the ground in pain because I don't know the difference between a running back and a wide receiver.

_September 7th, G&T_

I spent the entirety of G&T looking up stuff for my article. I think I'm starting to get it all down.

Mrs. Hill thinks that that's why I'm in G&T—so I can work on the Atom. She shared this bit of wisdom right before she left (like usual) and went to the teacher's lounge across the hall.

Wide receiver--A receiver who usually lines up several yards to the side of the offensive formation.

Running back--An offensive back, such as a fullback or halfback, who has the responsibility of advancing the ball by running with it on plays from the line of scrimmage.

Oh. Well. That makes a lot of sense.

Not.

I'm so glad I have Tina. She understood my football story plight and did all of my French homework for me.

Lilly, on the other hand, is shooting Tina dirty looks. She really disapproves of cheating.

I don't see it as cheating though. I see it as a friend helping a friend.

Okay, so it's cheating. But Lilly wasn't helping me with my football story, so what other option did I have?

_September 7th, in the limo on my way home_

Well, I think I can say that I did semi-decent at my interview. I show up and there is a very cute built senior waiting on the bench for something. Apparently, that something was me. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: Are you Ricky Willis?

Ricky: Are you the chick from the paper?

Me: Yeah, but most people call me Mia.

Ricky: Let's get this over with.

Me: First of all, what is a back?

Ricky: Running Back.

Me: So you...do what exactly with the ball?

Ricky: I run it up the field and try to score.

Me: You score...home runs right?

Ricky: Touchdowns.

Me: Right. Touchdowns. What are your hopes for this season?

Ricky: Well, I would like to run for at least 750 yards and score over 10 times.

Me: I meant for the team.

Ricky: Well, who doesn't want their team going to the State Championship?

Me: ...

Ricky: Anything else?

Me: Yes...If you had to spend eternity on a deserted island with only one person, would you choose Xena: Warrior Princess or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

Hey. The editor said I could make up my own questions. I figured that this was the only way that any of my friends would read my article.

Ricky: ... What?

Me: For the female readers.

Ricky: Well, I can't resist Buffy. A girl who kills vampires. What guy doesn't like that?

I thanked him for the interview, turn, and walk away. Or rather, I start to walk away before walking right into the water boy. Who was, by the way, carrying an incredibly heavy looking jug of Gatorade to put on the bench behind him. And I ended up falling over him, making him fall over and the jug's top came unscrewed and poured something that looked like orange Gatorade all over him.

By this time, every player on the field had stopped playing to watch the girl shrieking on the top of a jug that was flattening their water boy.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. R&R! Thanks!--Wendy


	4. A Surprise?

Okay, I know it's been forever and a half since I updated, but since it was a long weekend, I went home to my craptastic internet connection. [After the football game, of course.]

Anyways, Rice Krispies Treats with M&M's for everyone that reviews!! [Trust me, they are so good....]__

* * *

_September 7th, the loft_

I logged on tonight after finishing up my chapters of the night for English, in hopes of catching Michael on. Unfortunately, I got an away message:

LinuxRulz: I'm at a lecture on astrophysics in Grant, and then I'm going by a frat house to pick up my roommate.

A frat house! I can't even believe it. I mean, don't those really pretty co-ed sorority girls hang out in frat houses? Michael is HOT, and that's not just the girlfriend talking either. He was the third hottest guy in the senior class last year, behind Josh Richter and Justin Baxendale. I bet right now some girl is just waiting for him at that frat house...he'll forget all about me, his lowly sophomore in high school girlfriend.

Face it, I definitely don't have the same endowment in the chest area as most of the sorority girls I've seen. At least in movies and on television.

I was just trying to organize which football player I was going to interview when (my story is due by the end of the week, so I need to give myself some time to write it. I hope the sports editor, Whitney, likes my angle) when I got an instant message.

I flew over to my computer to see who it was from.

LinuxRulz: Miss you.

FtLouie: Miss you more.

LinuxRulz: You can't possibly. You see Lilly everyday. I am at Columbia with my jackass of a roommate whose idea of fun is to go to a frat party on a Thursday night and get totally wasted.

FtLouie: The first week of school?

LinuxRulz: Yeah, the first week. He's sitting on the floor with a trash can between his legs.

FtLouie: Um, ew.

LinuxRulz: Exactly. Evidently, Thursday night is the big frat party night. Gearing up for the weekend or something.

FtLouie: I hope I don't have a sorority girl for a roommate.

LinuxRulz: Knowing your luck, you will.

FtLouie: Thanks for your vote of confidence.

LinuxRulz: I know. Such a supportive boyfriend, aren't I?

FtLouie: The best.

LinuxRulz: The best.

FtLouie: So what are your plans for the weekend?

LinuxRulz: I have a lot of homework...

FtLouie: So do I.

LinuxRulz: But I was thinking about taking a break on Saturday afternoon. I miss the Big Wong and their vegetable dumplings.

FtLouie: So what are you saying?

LinuxRulz: Would you like to meet me there. Saturday, say around 1'ish?

Ack! Michael had asked me to meet him at the Big Wong!

FtLouie: You do remember that Lars will have to go with me.

LinuxRulz: I know.

FtLouie: One minute, let me ask Mom.

I ran down the stairs.

"Mom, can I go and have lunch on Saturday at Big Wong with Michael?" _Please don't say no..._

"Of course, dear," she said. She was feeding Rocky at the kitchen table. For a four-month-old, that baby sure did eat a lot. He already weighed twenty pounds. He ate more than I did, and I was a teenager! I ran back up the stairs, seconds before Rocky threw some cereal at Mom.

FtLouie: It's all good, she said I can come.

LinuxRulz: Great. How about I just meet you at your house?

FtLouie: Sounds good.

LinuxRulz: I have to go. I'm going to go to the library, where it's quiet and doesn't smell of alcohol.

FtLouie: Okay, love you.

LinuxRulz: Back atcha.

At that moment, the phone rang.

"Mia! You have a phone call!" My mom's voice rang from downstairs. I picked up the extension in my room.

"Hello?"

"Amelia!"

Oh no. Grandmére was back from her vacation. I had finally convinced her to take that vacation to Baden-Baden, now that the baggage handlers weren't on strike anymore.

"Amelia, I have the best surprise for you. Can you meet me tomorrow after school in my penthouse? We really must discuss it in person, not over the vile telephone like that president of yours."

"Yes. You'll remember that I don't have Algebra Review Sessions this year," _Oh no, soon I'll probably have Geometry sessions._ "So I should be there by like, three."

"Yes, yes. Three it is."

And then she hung up! On me!

Oh jeez. The last time she said she had the best surprise for me, I was being interviewed by Beverly Bellerieve on _TwentyFourSeven_, and I think everyone in America remembers the disaster THAT turned out to be.

I should probably start to work on my Geometry now. It doesn't do itself.

Darn it.

* * *

Okay, I promise the next review will be longer and have lots of Grandmére goodness! ANNNNNNND you will find out what the big surprise is!!


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, here's the next update! Cookies for all who review!

Oh, and because I haven't done this in a while: I do not own Princess Diaries. I don't own Mia or Lilly or Michael or Tina. I am a dirt poor college student who is paying her tuition with pennies and dimes. Don't sue me.

* * *

September 8th, Homeroom

I wonder what this big surprise is that Grandmére has for me. I mean, it could be a puppy-skin coat, but somehow, I think maybe my animal rights activism may have finally set in her mind.  
Hopefully that leaves the coat out.  
But what else could it be? Seriously, after the fiasco of my LAST television interview, I really don't think that she would schedule another one of those. Without asking me at least.  
I hope.  
Or at least, without asking me if I had anything to share with her.  
The suspense is killing me! I have to know what it is!  
  
September 8th, G&T

Lilly thinks that I'm overreacting. She says that even though I don't know the surprise yet, I'm automatically thinking that it's something horrible and treacherous.  
Tina, on the other hand, hopes it's something really cool. Such as a royal banquet where I meet Prince William, and get his e-mail address for her. I told Tina that I would refuse to attend a banquet like that, because it would mean that Grandmére would be somehow scheming to set me up with a prince. I knew she didn't approve of Michael as my boyfriend, because he was not 'royal consort material' and I had the feeling that Michael would not want me to go to a banquet where the sole purpose would be finding me a proper future husband.  
  
I'm such a slacker.

September 9th, in the limo on the way to the Plaza

Lars knows. He knows what the surprise is.

Is that really fair?? He's on my father's payroll and Grandmére and my father have probably discussed it in front of me. After all, he is my bodyguard. He has to know what's in store for me.

He won't tell me what it is though. That probably means it's really really bad and I'm going to HATE the surprise. And he doesn't want to be the person that I freak out on.

But still, he should be on my side! Everyone should be on my side against Grandmére!

Oh, great. We're here.

September 9th, the loft

Oh my god.

It's not a puppy-skin coat, that's for sure.

It's _worse_.

I can't believe my father is just letting her DO this to me! My own father! One would think he would be on my side!

Here's what happened:

I walk into the Plaza. Thank goodness they have finally gotten to know me and don't even have to stop me anymore. That could be because of Lars though. Lars _does_ live here. I haven't been here in almost a month because Grandmére was on vacation.

I go up to the penthouse. The pink really has grown on me. At first, I just couldn't see the point of having everything the same shade of pink. I mean, what if a guy had to stay here overnight. Like Tony Blair? No offense, but I don't think Tony Blair would appreciate opening his eyes in the morning to this much pink. I'm sure #12 Downing Street is blue or something.

Anyway, Grandmére and Dad were already there, discussing the surprise. She had some tea set out for me, and I sat, trying to remember all of my princess lessons and drink without slurping.

I swear, two months without princess lessons from Grandmére and I become as bad as the prolateriat.

"I'm sure that someone will appeal in this case. There are so many fine ones out there."

"Yes, but don't forget, this is Mia we're talking about."

I cleared my throat. "Ahem, excuse me? I'm in the room, you don't have to keep referring to me in the third person."

"Honestly, Amelia, must you interrupt?"

"Well, this concerns me, so yes. What are you talking about?"

And then she told me.

They were throwing a ball. The Genovian Independence Day Ball.

And they had sent out an all-points bulletin to every prince in the world.

Every year, the ball had a purpose. In the past, it was for building tourism awareness, to end world hunger, to promote peace between France and Italy as they are our neighbors in Genovia.

This year's ball's purpose was evidentally to find me a royal consort.

I guess I was expecting it. Especially when Vigo, Grandmére's expert on royal protocol also the person who planned my mother's wedding that she eventually ditched in favor of elopement in Cancun with Mr. G filled me in on the duties of my royal consort last year.

I was livid.

"You want to find me a _WHAT?_" I screamed.

"No need to shout. This year is the perfect year for you to start looking for an appropriate prince to marry."

I nearly fainted. "Grandmére, what about my boyfriend?"

"Now, I know that you really fancy that boy, but honestly, do you think he would make a good prince?"

"Yes, I think he would."

"Mia..." started Dad, attempting to soothe the whole thing over.

"Don't _Mia..._ me, Dad. I am NOT going to be set up for a ball. If I even go, and if I have a date, it will be Michael. Not some strange prince that you and her see as fit prince material."

Boy did I let them have it. And then Grandmére had to ruin the whole thing by saying, "Well, I've already sent out the invitations, and I am sorry to say that your Michael is not invited."

My mouth dropped open. I could not believe that she was trying to do this to me.

"Honestly, Amelia, do shut your mouth. Is that any way for a princess to act?"

"Well, if I have to break up with my boyfriend, whom I love with every fiber of my being, in order to please you and do my royal duties, than maybe I'm just not cut out to be a princess."

I would have stormed out of the place, but my father blocked the way. "Mia, you _are_ going to this ball. It is a royal function. You can't NOT go. It would look bad on our country and our family."

I hung my head. Why did my permanent "job" always have to come first?

"Fine," I whispered. "I will go to the ball. I will dance with the other princes. But I will NOT date any of them. I am dating _Michael_. I don't want to date or marry or anything anyone BUT Michael. And I don't want you scheming against me, Grandmére."

With that, I shoved past Dad and I stomped out of the Plaza.

I walked through the door and Mom took one look at me and said, "You know, if the wind changes, your face will get stuck like that."

"Shut up, Mom."

It was a sign of exactly how mad I was. I told MY MOM to shut up. NO ONE told my mom to shut up. She looked at me like she had been slapped.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that Grandmére and Dad sprung something on me." I poured the entire story out to her.

"Mia, if you don't want to go, then just don't go."

"I can't NOT go. It would look bad for Genovia. How am I going to explain this one to Michael?"

"If Michael loves you as much as I think he does, I think he'll understand. Why don't you try to call him?" she said, throwing the phone at me.

Well, here goes. I've got his number and I'm going to call him.

September 9th, the loft

Okay, I chickened out. I couldn't tell him.

Gah, I'm such an idiot. I don't DESERVE such a great guy as Michael if I can't even tell him about my royal ball of which I must have a royal date to.

* * *

And there it is. You know the drill! R&R!

3 Wendy


End file.
